Battlefield Galaxy
by Snowi
Summary: Chase Asher is being chased throughout the galaxy by an intergalactic pirate, while searcing for his family. I know this sounds corny but it's pretty good.
1. In the begining

Chapter 1 

He was going fast. Sub-light atomic debobicle or something like that. He didnÕt know all that mumbo jumbo about space stuff, he just knew he was going fast. He circled the planet of Thraine multiple times before worrying how he was going to land. It was his first solo flight but he tried not to think about that. A blip came on the screen. 

ÒNot again.Ó He sighed. Anton Deevion had tried this stunt at least 8 times in the past year. He would jump in, in a different ship each time(his family was way to easy with money), plead innocence and act as a victim to a pirate attack. He would land, threaten ChaseÕs life, then almost immediately 20-30 of his friends would jump out with stun guns and riddle the staff at the dock with stun laser shots. Then the security of ten would shoot one in the arm with a pain gun. All the others would jump into the craft as Anton would scream about how he would be back to get Chase. The one boy that had been shot would squirm on the floor for an hour or so until the pain wore off he would then be sent back to the slave market on his home planet. If his parents were to ashamed to pay enough he would be bought by some other person and put to work. It was a major offense to make an attempt on the owner of every shipyard from Azdoo to ZebnonÕs son. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ÒWhat's going on here?Ó Sam Asher raged at the un charted blips on the holo radar. The planet Thraine was set way back behind a string of at least 30 uninhabited systems. It was like that on purpose so no unwanted vessels could get to it. Only certain ships with certain daily changing codes could find a certain place on a certain planet and be tele ported to Thraine. 

ÒWe donÕt know sir, but there are ten heavily armored vessels out there and they look about ready to die because of low armor.Ó It was very odd for a run down ship with 9 escorts to make it all the way by jumping. "Well let them through so we donÕt have space debris to clean up.Ó 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An evil cackle escaped the lips of the usually solemn and grim leader of the Dragons. ÒOne time for all those times you got me in trouble, one time for all the times youÕve beat me back, one time for all the times youÕve embarrassed me, one time for all the marbles!Ó 


	2. Anton

Chapter 2 

As Chase brought down his birthday present, the Spydyr was swarmed by dock workers in their orange and green jumpsuits. As usually happened after a flight the exhaust vents and engine areas and all around them were charred. Before he could even begin to open the ship the workers had repainted and shined it back to its purple sheen. As he pushed the open button the ship did something amazing. The top seemed to just, evaporate! Then the twin bed sized cockpit he was laying on rose up and stood him on the ladder. Then it receded back into the ship and the top suddenly, yet slowly like mist, reappeared. ÒHow do you like honey?Ó His mother, Vanessa Asher, asked. 

ÒLove it mom, it flies like a dream, has smooth handling and is comfortable. I just love it!Ó He thanked and hugged his mom and then began to search for his father to thank him. He finally found him at another dock, the one for large, escorted ships. ÒDad,Ó he ventured, Òwhat's going on?Ó A ship with 9 escorts suddenly came into view. 

ÒThat is one beat up ship!Ó His father exclaimed. And it was. the hull was tattooed with what looked like un removable, maybe Ion particle cannon, scars. The exhaust and engine areas were almost eaten through with the heat of long travel with no docking. A voice crackled off the intercom. ÒPlease aid us in repairs and fuel kind gentlemen. We have traveled for days with hardly any food or water.Ó The voice crackled. Was that a hint of humor Chase detected, or pleading? He couldnÕt tell. 

ÒPut rest here for a few days, sir. We will aid in all your needs.Ó His father responded. 

ÒAll our needs,huh? Hehehumgh.Ó the voice was laughing but trying to cover it up. ÒWell we will just set down our ten ships in your gracious presence... We have approximately 700 men all together.Ó 

As the ships engines turned off the fuelers and shield repairmen rehabilitate each ship in about 7 minutes. Just then the sound of an airlock opening could be heard. As the shadows receded the clear, muscular figure of Anton stood, eyes transfixed on Chase, slowly stalked forward. 

ÒSecurity...!Ó Sam hollered into the special com link on his collar. 

Almost instantly Anton was surrounded by 20 guards. Smiling devilishly Anton snapped his fingers. Again, almost instantly, the guards were doubly surrounded by big burly men all wearing combinations of green and purple. The double that number of Dragons were surrounded by guards. This same pattern went on until there were no more guards and the Dragons were on the outer circle. It was about a four to one fight, with Dragons being four. 

Ò Send Chase out to me and no one will have to die!Ó Yelled the leader of the Dragons. ÒWell,Ó he cackled Òalmost no one.Ó This brought uproarious laughter from the Dragon ranks. 

ÒChase, listen carefully, IÕm going to take a very drastic action. You must stay alive; if you die there will be no inheritance and the business will be lost. Promise me youÕll do as I say.Ó When Chase hesitated he persisted. ÒPromise me! You and your motherÕs lives are at stake.Ó At the mention of his motherÕs life he nodded. His voice was barely above a whisper, ÒIÕll do as you say, father.Ó 

ÒGood. Now, go and tell you mother to board the fastest strongest shielded ship we have, and to take the best pilot we have. Tell her to then take off and go to Happiness in the Joy system, in Clander territory. I will meet her there and we will return here to keep up the business. As for you, take Spydyr and go anywhere. Take 4 Hornet fighters as escorts. Just get as far away from here, and your mother, as possible.Ó 

ÒYes, sir. I will see you again. Someday, somehow. I will!! Ò With that he turned and left. 5 minutes later with, fortunately, no violence, just persistence on AntonÕs part. A ship was heard taking off. 

ÒWhy you...Ó 

ÒUh uh uh, no fowl language.Ó Then Sam stepped into the grid locked 

area. ÒMen, fight for your lives, weÕll never let them take Chase, will we boys?Ó 

ÓNEVER!!!Ó Was the unanimous response. 

Ò Then, Fire at will!!!Ó Caught off guard the DragonÕs numbers were lowered quickly, but the experienced fighters were soon back on top. The Gunshots muffled the sound of 5 ships going into hyper space. To all except one Flame ship that stealthily followed. 


	3. The Flame

Chapter 3 

ÒI am truly amazed that we werenÕt followed.Ó Said Chase into his com link. He suddenly realized these Hornets were all automatic so there were no humans in danger because of him. Just then laser fire split the air around him. He dropped down and turned just as a Hornet was scorched by an atomic radioactive missile. The report was slightly delayed because of the sheer power of it. This gave Chase just enough time to shoot up out of itÕs range. FOOMP! Two other Hornets were disabled because of the blast. He, and one other Hornet, just made it out of the way. This Hornet must have good programming. He thought. It is maneuvering as good as me! Just then a voice came over the com. ÒI see it, over at 10 oÕclock!Ó the Hornet that was leftÕs strongest lasers blared at a Flame that suddenly appeared. It was hit in full force. 

ÒNooooo! Spare me, please! IÕll do anything just donÕt kill me!Ó 

Chase locked on to the Flame ship. ÒBio-viewer engage on locked Flame.Ó He said to the ship computer. Now computing. Replied the ship computer through mind. A raggedy, scarred, scared face appeared on the viewer. ÒState your name and business.Ó said Chase. 

ÒIÕm Pnep Dakter. IÕm a lowly peasant to Anton. So I was supposed to keep guard and make sure no one escaped. When you took off my censors only picked up one human, you. So I thought I could take you out and have Anton promote me. IÕm sorry, please donÕt hurt me.Ó 

ÒEngage Spydyr Rapiers.Ó Ordered Chase to the computer. Gladly! exclaimed the computer. With lightning speed Chase spun circles of white hot laser beams around the Flame. He stopped with the flame having just enough shield to fly. 

ÒTake that back to AntonÓ said Chase to the trembling form on the view screen. 

ÒOh, I w-w-will s-s-sir.Ó He replied. Then it turned and jumped out of sight. Chase and his mystery Hornet did the same in the opposite direction.


	4. Jef

Chapter 4 

The silence was oppressive. For some reason the Hornet was keeping radio silence. Okay, Okay. He thought This has gone on long enough. ÒCome In Hornet G722P7, engage bio-viewer, over.Ó A picture flickered on to the screen. Chase nearly fainted as the grinning face of his best friend Jef Gnol came on the screen. Jef was a master at hot wiring, computers and ships alike. He could disguise himself as anyone or anything with hardly any materials on hand. He could fly circles around Chase in his super speed upgraded Spydyr using a Teardrop. (The slowest ship in the universe.) Jef was definitely a man of many talents, so it wasnÕt a surprise that he went unnoticed. 

ÒHiya buddy olÕ pal how ya doinÕ?Ó He said in his old southern earth drawl. 

ÒAs you can probably tell I put a Humanoid Disguiser Device on the ship so you couldnÕt tell I was with you. I know you wouldnÕt want any one getting hurt by trying to help you.Ó 

Faking anger Chase put on a mock scowl. ÒGo back to Thraine and get into bed. YouÕll need rest so your food can properly digest.Ó 

Jef was in tears rolling with laughter. His specially designed ship that did what ever he did (Just like the Spydyr) was rolling all over the place. 

ÒYou sound just like my mother when you do that Chase!Ó He managed to say. Chase was also chuckling a little. 

ÒI meant to sound like her. I think- HEY! Jef, are you picking up incoming ships on your radar?Ó 

Ò Huh?Ó He said as he wiped tears from his eyes. ÒBy the state of Texas IÕve never seen so many flippinÕ battle planes and warships congregating in one area. Chase do you think it could be-Ó 

ÒI donÕt think it is, I know it is. We could take them if they had 3 or 4 less warships. But since they donÕt...Ó 

ÒI can make there be 3 or 4 less warships if ya want,Óargued Jef. 

Ignoring him, Chase said into his com. ÒEngage multi-jump tooling to Thraine, then to Gohj 777, then to Jambith, then back here, then to Jinttooy907. WeÕll teleport to Ttam345. WeÕre sure to lose them then.Ó 

ÒBut there ainÕt any planet in Jinttooy907, much less a tele porter!Ó exclaimed Jef. 

ÒNot one that you know about.Ó Said Chase with a wolfish smile. ÒAnd not one Anton knows about either!Ó 

ÒWhatever. IÕll never understand you, man. My tooling is ready to go.Ó 

Without a word Chase and Jef left on their strange trail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At that exact moment Anton saw two ships scream past him going into hyperspace. It took a split second for Anton to realize who those two ships were and what they were doing. 

In an angry whisper he said into his com. headset. ÒSet coordinates to those two ships and follow them. DonÕt worry about stealth, just catch up to them and bring them down.Ó 

ÒBut, sir, their already way ahead of us.Ó Came a timid voice on the link. 

ÒEnter Supersonic hyperactive warp speed!Ó He said with out hesitating. 

ÒBut, sir-Ó 

ÒJust DO IT!!Õ He screamed. In the same breath he said into the ship intercom and multi-ship com alike, ÓBuckle up and prepare for the ride of your lives.Ó 


End file.
